


Unexpected Surprises

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Grumpy (Sometimes) But Kind Raphael [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Michael, Big Brother Raphael, Cute Samandriel (Supernatural), Healer Raphael (Supernatural), How dare Naomi touch Raphael's fledgling, Hurt Samandriel (Supernatural), Kid Samandriel (Supernatural), Naomi is gonna get hers, Protective Michael, Protective Raphael, Raphael is Samandriel's guardian, Samandriel Needs A Hug, Samandriel needs all the cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: The last thing Michael expected to see waiting for him outside his office door was a fledgling. A bleeding, crying, shivering, terrified fledgling. He's come to expect many things but never something like this. Meanwhile, Samandriel is back, and seeks out the one thing that means safety. An Archangel.
Relationships: Michael & Samandriel (Supernatural), Raphael & Samandriel (Supernatural)
Series: Grumpy (Sometimes) But Kind Raphael [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Unexpected Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyyyyy alllll!
> 
> This is another rewrite!

Sitting all on his lonesome, curled up in his light blue wings, shaking like a leaf, the fledgling whimpers softly, his legs pulled up to his chest and arms curled around them tightly, trying to be as invisible as possible, hide away as much as he could.

He whines when the faint sound of someone calling his name echoes in his ears and his tearstained eyes look up to see the source for the call. He hadn’t heard the tall tell signs of someone approaching, and so it came as a surprise when he came face to face with his oldest brother, and he whines softly, ducking back in fear.

Of all things Michael has come to find himself waiting for him outside of his office door, an injured distraught fledgling was never on that list of things he expected. It was rare for him to see a fledgling nowadays, most flinched away, hid away when they saw him coming, and he couldn’t blame them, he’d changed, and not for the better.

He recognizes this one, his younger brother had once been immensely fond of him, until he himself had changed, and his favorite fledgling had disappeared. “Samandriel, what happened to you, you look a mess.”

The fledgling sniffles again and shakes his head.

He sighs softly. “No, you don’t know, or, no, you won’t tell me?”

Samandriel shakes his head again, wiping his nose with the back of his small hand, making to hide away again. Sighing once more, the Archangel curls his fingers under his arms and lifts him from his place seated before his office door, despite any reservations the fledgling might have regarding such an action.

The Archangel sighs once more as he turns down the hall, heading for his own personal abode. “Come then, we’ll get you cleaned up, and then we will talk.”

The fledgling struggles harshly for a long moment, but eventually comes to the realization that there was no escaping, and resigns himself to the fact that he was no in someone’s custody.

Though, he does acknowledge that he had come here, he had chosen to come wait outside his office door.

Perhaps, he thinks, Michael could offer him the protection he so dearly needed.

Torches blaze into brightly as the Archangel steps into his rooms, crossing the threshold, for the washroom just beyond. Don’t let him fool you, he comes to the conclusion, Michael is not a tidy person, scrolls and books are cluttered and piled on the desk. Weapons leaned haphazardly against the walls.

The washroom was not as big as the one they had at the fledgling house but it was still quite large. A large pool, starting shallow and growing deeper the further it went out, water trickles down the wall behind it, a gentle sound, soothing, a small soft waterfall.

Setting the fledgling down at his side, Michael kneels, a large hand curls around his wrist to keep him in place. “I’m going to fill the tub, don’t run while I’m momentarily distracted, alright?”

Neither of them moved, staring at each other, until the fledgling nodded slightly. Michael turns away as he said he would, reaching out to press into one of the stones around the edge of the tub, and water begins to fill in from the vent in the floor. The Archangel turns back to him when he’s sure that the water is filling the rub steadily, and makes a hand motion in indication to the fledgling next to him. “Let’s get you stripped down.”

With his help, the task would have been difficult with his injured little hand, Samandriel was able to get his top of his robes off, and then the bottoms, followed by his undergarments, before being lifted and turned to sit in the shallows of the pool, shallow was a somewhat apt description, the shallows weren’t very shallow, it still came up just above his waist. The water was warm, soothing as it curled around him, and he smiles slightly at the feeling.

Gently, with a sudsy washcloth, Michael wipes away blood and dirt, his eyes widening in alarm at the sight that lay under the grime coating. “Samandriel, what’s happened to you?”

He got nothing but a glance as his answer, wide eyes looking up at him so pitifully, that he found the cold shell he wore melting away in his desire to comfort the abused little fledgling. “How’ve you come to gain so many injuries?”

He gains no answer for his question, and none for the ones that follow.

_Where have you been?_

_Are those holes in your head?_

_Have you been down to Earth?_

_What were you doing down there?_

None of his questions are accompanied by answers and his worry grows into genuine concern.

This silence was unlike the little one swaddled in the large towel, resting against his chest, staring at him. Samandriel was admittedly very adorable, looking up at him from under the edge of the towel that was clearly much too big for him.

“Perhaps Raphael, you’ve always loved him dearly, would you feel more comfortable talking to him?”

He gains a reaction at that inquiry, granted, not one he’d expected, but it was a start.

Samandriel’s eyes widen, watering, and he shivers softly. “No.”

Michael tilts his head slightly. “What, why not?”

Samandriel shakes his head. “No. No doctor.”

The oldest Archangel hums softly. “What if came as Raph, not as Raphael, not as the doctor, what if he came as your favorite big brother?”

The fledgling considers him. “No doctor?”

He shakes his head. “No doctor. Just big brother.”

The little one seems to consider that once more, and nods lightly, accepting that offer, Raph would make him feel better again. “Okay.”

Michael smiles at him, reaching out to his brother through their wavelength, requesting him to come see him, in his personal rooms, as Raph, the brother, not as Raphael, the Healer. He feels his younger brother’s confusion at the very specific request, but responds in kind, acknowledging his request.

They waited a few minutes, the fledgling was tightlipped, staring at the door, he clearly wanted his younger brother. There’s a knock on the door approximately four minutes after he’d called on his brother, and he calls out for them to enter, the fledgling staring intently, clearly wanting it to be whom he hoped it was, and the door opens slowly, his brother peeking in. “You wanted to see me?”

Michael smiles at him, nodding down to the fledgling. “He wanted to see you.”

Raphael raises an eyebrow as he turns his attention to the fledgling, shock taking him for a moment at just _who_ the fledgling was and pushes the door open to make his entrance entirely. “Sama?”

His younger brother is topless, clearing having been changing or preparing to bathe when he’d called on him, to bottoms of his robes swaying around his bare feet as he enters, reaching up for the fledgling reaching out for him, and lifts him from his older brother’s arms, towel and all, keeping him bundled up warmly.

Samandriel curls his arms around the Healer’s neck and leans in closer. “Raph, I missed you.”

“I missed you too, my little one.” He presses their foreheads together. “I’m sorry I turned mean; can you ever forgive me?”

The fledgling smiles slightly. “I forgive you.”

“Oh, thank you, little one.” The thirdborn presses a few playful kisses his check and the little one giggles softly. “Thank you.” He presses a kiss to the tip of his nose. “What seems to be the problem, my little one?”

Samandriel sniffles softly and leans forward, whispering in his ear softly, and he turns slightly, to make it easier on the fledgling.

Michael turns towards the window when lightning flashes across the skin and thunder echoes around them, and turns back to his younger brother, his eyes are stormy, grayed in rage at what the fledgling is whispering in his ear.

The little one pulls back, and stares at his older brother, his guardian, the one he’s missed so much.

Whatever had enraged him, Raphael makes no mention of it, he’ll be told later, after the fledgling is sound asleep for the night, pressing a kiss to the fledgling’s temple. “I know you didn’t want me to come as anything but your brother and guardian, but is it alright if I heal you, little one?”

He nods, closing his eyes when the Archangel presses his lips to his temple once more, smiling, shivering slightly, as his warm tingly grace washes over him, healing his wounds one right after another.

Samandriel smiles at him when he pulls back. “Thank you, Raph.”

“Always, little one, always.” He pats the fledgling bottom lightly. “Do you want to come stay with me?”

The fledgling nods, hugging him again, pressing his face into his shoulder, and the Archangel nods, rubbing his back, as he turns to address his older brother. “Thank you, Michael, I’ll take him from here.”

Michael smiles at his brother, he can _feel_ his elation, at having his little fledgling back in his arms. “Of course, little brother, sleep well.”

…

Naomi looks up in mild horror as the Healer marches into her office, the little fledgling who’d managed to get away perched on his arm, resting his head on the Archangel’s shoulder.

“Naomi, I’ve been informed that you’re using this war for your own gain, what say you on this matter?”


End file.
